


The Next Step

by closetfangirl98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Proposals, girlfriend boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfangirl98/pseuds/closetfangirl98
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating for six months now. Draco couldn’t believe his luck. The potter’s throw a party and Draco takes the next step.





	The Next Step

Draco watched enraptured as Hermione laughed from the seat across his. Her eyes were sparkling, and a very becoming flush was riding up her cheeks. Few strands of hair had gotten out her bun and were framing her face. Draco had an urge to push them back from her face, he leaned over the table and did exactly that, relishing in the fact that he had could to do that. Hermione gave him a small smile and continued talking excitedly about the new proposal at the ministry.

They paid for lunch and got out of the café and into the street. Hermione linked their arms together and it felt the most natural thing in the entire universe. She talked about work and the upcoming party at the potter’s, for celebrating Ginny’s pregnancy. He also told her about the new case at the department which was becoming quite cumbersome for everyone involved and also that he once again lost to weasley at Wizarding Chess last night at the pub. She mockingly pacified me with sly comments about my lack of chess skills and I asked her to kiss me so that I felt better. She laughed again but nonetheless stopped on the pavement and kissed me. I am kissing her for a fair amount of six months but every time it takes my breath away and leaves me unable to describe it even in my head. A moment later she was pulling back. By the time I opened my eyes I heard her say “Pick me up for the party tomorrow at 8:30.” While she disapparated to her office. I smiled to myself and walked to work.

The party at Grimmauld place was in full swing. Blaise and Thomas were keeping me company as the Potter’s announced to the whole room about the pregnancy news. Hermione was near the drink table talking animatedly to Daphne and Luna. Almost every discussion with her is heated and she always is animated. He had picked her up at her house, they had arrived together and were mingling since. No matter where they were his eyes seemed to always seek her out. I excused myself and made my way towards the drink’s table and picked up a drink. I nodded to Daphne and Luna as a way of greeting as I slid my hand around Hermione’s waist and presented her with the drink. Her back was to him, she turned around and thanked him. The life with which her eyes shone vanished away all the melancholy that was clinging to him without his awareness. She finished her conversation with the ladies as he stood behind Hermione, her body pressing into his, her warmth soothing his nerves. When they were alone at last he lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

“Do you like what they have?” he asked looking at the happy couple receiving congratulations from the guests.

“Everyone loves what they have Draco.”

“Do you want one?”

“What?”

“A marriage and someday a child.”

She looked surprised for a moment before she replied.

“Yes of course.”

“Would you like one with me?”

“Draco what are you getting at.”

This was the moment I have been anticipating the whole evening. I came up in front of her and went down on my knees. The box I which I had carried for the last month was taken out.

“Hermione Jean Granger, Will you marry me?”

The room had grown silent as people saw me on my knees and now they were waiting for an answer.

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”

The crowd cheered with Ginny dancing on the table top, Hermione cried and I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the story with the same name under closetfangirl on fanfiction.net  
> Leave comments and kudos. This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction.


End file.
